Gotta Motherfucking Satisfy
by WelpThisIsAName
Summary: Karkat and John are dating, being physical. John says the L-word and Gamzee is not amused.
1. Chapter 1

John and I were dating for about two years now. It took for ever for John agreed to even try this shit. Oddly enough, it was Strider that actually convinced him to try it. That as a weird thank you.

Anyway, we got intimate not that much later. We used to do it at his hive but now fucking Strider moved in with him. What the actual fuck, right? He got me in and now he's the biggest cock block in the god damn world!

We've resorted to my hive to have sex. Gamzee lives with me but he usually spends his time outside so we convinced ourselves that it was safe. I really hope I'm right.

I led John to my respitblock and he looked uncomfortable. I have to get him to loosen up. I told him to sit on my human bed while I lock the door. The last thing I need is my morail barging in.

John sat on the bed and looked around. I smirked and straddled his hips. "John, I locked the door, we'll be fine. Calm down,"

"I know for a fact that Gamzee can tear that door off it's hinges if he wanted." John chuckled nervously. "And.. He isn't as nice to me since we started dating."

"He's just scared you'll hurt me. He is my morail after all." I say as I kissed his cheek and neck. "Just pretend he's not even near the house."

"Yeah, okay." He put his hands on my hips and lay back. "Karkat, get naked. I wanna see."

I look at him a bit angry, but I know I'm blushing pretty hard. He makes me do this sometimes because he knows it make me more aroused than usual. That fucking asshole.

I get off him and pull my shirt off. I look away as I start to undo my pants. I can feel his stare on me. It makes my bulge stir and start to come out. He chuckled a bit when I pulled my pants down and he saw the stain forming on my boxer briefs. Asshole. I went back over to him and straddled him again. "You want the rest off, you do it."

He smirked and flipped us over so he was over me. "You know, you're really cute when you're under me." He rubbed my bugle through the fabric, making me squirm.

"Stop being a fucking tease." I groaned and hissed.

John moved away enough to take of the last of my clothes and all of his. He stroked my bugle slowly. "I still can't get over this." He bent down and licked my bulge slowly.

"Fuck, John. Just hurry up." I whined a bit. He knows how needy I can get.

He licked my nook next and pushed his tongue inside. I gasped and moaned loudly. He stroked my bulge as he ate me out. He made me squirm and moan out his name, making me beg for me.

"Fuck, John! Please, stick it in me!" I wanted him inside me.

He pulled away, making me whine. He positioned himself and thrust into me hard. I screamed as I pulled him close to me. "Fuck! John, fuck!"

"Karkat, damn. How are you still this tight?" John groaned as he thrust into my nook.

I just whine as I turn into a begging mess. "Deeper, pl-please! John! Harder!" I know he's as deep as he can be but my body wants more.

When I cum, I scratch at his back, making him bleed a little. He cums inside me soon after. He and I move to cuddle and he pets me. I purr and make clicking noises.

"Karkat, I love you." John whispered it so softly.

I froze and looked at him. "…I love you too John." He smiled and kissed me deeply.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Love, huh?" Gamzee smirked to himself as he fixed his pants. "A motherfucker can't even satisfy Karbro fully and he got the motherfucking nerve to say such blasphemous things." He went back to what he was doing earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

John woke up naked and tied to Karkat's desk chair. He had no idea what was going on. Did Karkat do this? No, he was laying on the floor passed out. What was happening?!

Gamzee chuckled from a dark corner of the room. "So you motherfucking LOVE Karkat? You want to make him happy and keep him satisfied?"

"G-Gamzee? Wha-what's going on?" John asked.

"What's going the motherfuck on is, you're no motherfucking good for Karkat!" He moved into the light and knelt next to Karkat, petting him gently. "Karkat needs someone that can motherfuckin' satisfy him. I'm going to educate your motherfucking human think pan."

"What are you- Wait Gamzee don't!" John struggles against his restraints as he watched Gamzee undress. "Don't you fucking dare!"

Gamzee chuckled and started fingering Karkat. "He won't motherfucking mind. He needs a big bulge." He pointed to his exposed bulge. It shocked John by it's size.

Karkat started to stir and moan softly. "Ahh, J-John."

"Karkat! That's not me!" John felt no matter what, Gamzee was going to get his way.

Karkat's eyes snapped open and he looked to see Gamzee. "What the fuc-!"

He was cut off by Gamzee shoving his bulge into his mouth. Gamzee moaned and made Karkat suck him off as he went to work.

"It's okay bro. We're going to show this motherfucker how to satisfy you." Gamzee fingered Karkat's nook until Karkat's bugle was out and dripping. He pulled his bulge from Karkat's mouth and positioned himself. "Ready, best motherfucking friend?"

Karkat panted and glared at Gamzee with lustfilled eyes. "Fuck you."

"Don't be like that. John seems to motherfucking love it." Gamzee flips Karkat over so he can look at John.

John was sporting a hard on and was blushing hard. He looked away when he made eye contact with Karkat. Karkat stared at John, a bit betrayed.

Gamzee got Karkat on his hands and knees before thrusting into him. Karkat screamed at the sudden intrusion and reached for John. "Fuck! Gamzee!"  
Gamzee groaned and started pounding into Karkat. He kept Karkat far enough away that he couldn't touch John. "Do you see this motherfucker? He motherfucking loves it. He wants you to get him where it matters."  
Karkat was trying to get away but he couldn't stop moaning. He wanted more but he tried not to say it. "Fuck ah-fuck!"  
Gamzee smirked and pulled out, letting Karkat land on the floor. He sat with his bulge writhing in the air.  
Karkat look at him and whined. "You fucking stupid clown! Don't just stop! I swear to Alternia, I will end you if you don't finish!"  
"You want me to keep going? Can't John do what you motherfucking want?" Gamzee stroked his bulge slowly as he started at Karkat.  
Karkat whimpered now and looked to John. John looked… He looked a bit pissed and a lot heart broken. Karkat didn't get a chance to choose. Gamzee pulled him closer and thrust into him. Karkat gasped and screamed Gamzee's name. Gamzee pushed Karkat all the way down onto his bulge. Karkat's mind went blank and his mouth hung open as if to scream or moan.  
Gamzee looked at John. "He wants this. To feel completely full. To feel it all the way up his nook."

John couldn't look away from Karkat's face. He looked so god damn erotic.

Gamzee started thrusting again, making Karkat a mess of 'more' and 'oh fuck'. Gamzee brought Karkat closer to John. John bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend completely lost. Karkat screamed as he released over John's lap. Gamzee kept going, letting Karkat cling to John until he finished. When he did release, it was fully inside Karkat.

Gamzee pet Karkat as he purred and panted. "This is a satisfied motherfucking low blood. They become so obedient like this. Karkat, help a motherfucker out and make John cum with your mouth."


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat moved away a bit to get better access to John's length. He licked his lips before taking the head into his mouth.  
John watched his Karkat doing something like this. In the time they dated, Karkat had never, not even once given him a blowjob. He always said it was demeaning to him, but here he was.  
Gamzee went back to thrusting into his nook, causing Karkat to cry out in pleasure.  
Karkat tried to focus on giving John pleasure but it was hard with Gamzee pounding into him. He took more of John's length into his mouth and moaned around it. John bit his lip and tried to buck into Karkat's mouth. It didn't work because of the ropes but he still tried. Karkat sucked eagerly as he took more and more of John into his mouth. John couldn't take much more and released into Karkat's mouth. Karkat swallowed every drop before pulling off.

Gamzee pulled Karkat away from John and made John watch as he made Karkat ride his bulge. Karkat enjoyed every second of it. In the end, Karkat was pumped full of Gamzee's genetic material.

Gamzee made sure to give John reminders that he'll never make Karkat like this. He'll never be able to fully satisfy his true desires.

Karkat sat on his bed a week later. He didn't know what to do. John was pissed off and never wanted to come back over. He even wanted you to move out. Gamzee went back to his usual ways. Whenever you bring up what happened he just says that John needed to be schoolfed on how to 'motherfucking satisfy'. Whatever the fuck that means.

(POV CHANGE)

But you aren't going to lie. You've been looking at your pale bro a bit more red recently.

How is it only now you notice that he's been building things in the backyard shirtless?!  
Fuck, you don't know what to do anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Be a proud motherfucker.

You are one proud mother fucker. You've noticed how your pale bro has been looking at you. He may be finally gaining those wicked red feels for you. You play up the sexy by working on your sculptures shirtless. It was getting too hot anyway. This is the third day you've caught him staring, and the human hasn't been around lately. Maybe you can make a move soon.

Oh, your little motherfucking miracle is bring you a cold faygo. He knows that kind you like. Oh, and is this motherfucker blushing?  
"Thanks Karbro. You doing motherfucking okay?" You tilt your head as you take a swig of faygo.  
Katkat looks away all shy and shit then looks back to you. "Can you help me? John refuses to come over and I won't go there cause of god damn Strider."

"What do you all up in needing help with Karbro?" You raise a brow and grin.

He grunts and blushed more. So motherfucking cute. "I just…I need to… to masturbate…" His face is full red and yours turns a bit purple as you blush.

"Karbro, are you sure?" You ask, just in case this is a cruel prank from those motherfucking tricksters, but Karkat nods. He quickly grabs your hand and places it over his baggy shorts. You can feel that half his bulge is out already. Mother fuck, this keeps getting better. "Don't you motherfucking worry. I'll take good fucking care of you."

Karkat blushed and just turned to run inside. "I'll be in my room. Don't keep me waiting fucker."

You grin and start walking after his cute little ass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Be the overly horny troll.

What the fuck am I doing?! This is a bad idea. You can still stop. He's not in the room yet, just lock the door. Do something! Fuck, why are you undressing?

Fuck, he's here. He's touching your grub scars. Fuck, that feels good. You shudder and whimper a bit against your will.

"You're real motherfuckin' sensitive." Gamzee chuckles against your ear. "How do you want to do this?"

You shudder and the words leave you before you can stop them. "Fuck me." In a flash, you're on your bed, pinned beneath him. You gasp as he starts the tease your nook. "G-gamzee, we can't tell John."

He smirks and nods. "Don't worry pale bro." He pushes his fingers into your nook making you moan loudly. He kisses you deeply and you kiss back with tongue and all. Gamzee's fingers reach so much deeper than John's ever could ad his tongue felt so good in your mouth. It made you dizzy.

You whine into the kiss and he pulls away. "G-Gamzee, need more~"

"You're a greedy motherfucker." Gamzee smirked and moved his mouth to your nook. He pushed his tongue into your nook and you arched your back. His fingers and tongue felt fucking good! Gamzee kept this up until you couldn't take it anymore.

"Gamzee! Inside, fuck me!" You whine hurriedly. He complied quickly. He pulled off his pants and thrust deep into your nook. You could feel it all the way inside you. You screamed as he started to pound into you. He leaned in close so you could hold onto him. You dug your nails into his back as he fucked you senseless. Gamzee licked at your horns as he kept going. Fuck that felt good!  
"Scream for me mutant blood." Gamzee growled.  
Shit you loved that growl. What's going on with you? Either way, you scream his name repeatedly as he forced the rest of his bulge into you. Your nails scratched down his back. You knew he was bleeding but you really didn't care at the moment. Fuck, you're gonna cum! "Ga-ah! I-fuck! I'm gonna cum!"  
"Cum motherfucker!" Gamzee growled into your ear.  
You whine as you wrap your arms and legs around him. He pounds into you harder and faster than before. You swear he's gonna break you but all you can do is scream as you release between your stomachs. Gamzee growls as he thrusts through your orgasm. Your mind is blank. You don't know how long it was until he finally released inside you. All you know is that he bit into your neck. Claiming you as his own.

John is going to be so pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Be the pissed off human.

You're so pissed off. Karkat hasn't even tried coming to your house. Yeah, Dave can be a cockblock but they didn't have to have sex all the time. You sighed and tried to go over Karkat's house since he hasn't been online or answered his phone.

The back door is usually always open for Gamzee so you went back there. You hear Karkat in his bedroom and you hope to god he's just masturbating. The door is slightly opened. That's not good. You peek inside to find Gamzee eating Karkat out. Shit!

You're about to barge in when you hear Karkat tell Gamzee to put it inside. His voice was so damn sexy during sex. Your dick is getting hard. Jesus Christ you're a pervert.

You take your dick out and start stroking at slowly. You watch as Karkat gets fucked mercilessly. Karkat looks like he's enjoying himself. More than he ever did with you. You stroke yourself faster as Karkat's moans get louder. You bit your lip as to not make any noise yourself. You want to make Karkat feel that good. You have to prove yourself, right? Or maybe… Maybe it just wouldn't work out. No. You love Karkat and he loves you. Sex is different than love.  
You're not going to lose to this stupid clown.  
You cum around the same time Karkat does. You watch as Gamzee keeps going. Damn.  
You go into the kitchen and wash your hands. You fix your pants and wait for them to finish. You need to talk to Karkat.

After about a half hour, Gamzee leaves Karkat's room naked and smirked to John. John glared at him and went to go check on Karkat.

Karkat was sleeping and was sporting a bandage on his neck. At least Gamzee cleaned him up before leaving.  
John pet Karkat gently causing him to purr out his name. At least he still knows it's him.  
"Karkat, we need to talk when you wake up." John whispered and kissed his forehead.

Karkat's eyes fluttered open then he shot straight up and looked at John. HE was scared of what John would say. Especially since he literally technically cheated on him. "John. Shit, John I'm sorry!"  
John rolled his eyes. "Whatever Karkat. I just need to know what we're doing now. Are we over or do you still even want me?"  
"I.…I still love you John. I want to make this work if you can over look my royal fuck up." Karkat blushed and looked away.  
"Well, maybe we can try some other things during sex. I'm not a troll so I'm not sure what we can do." John blushed a bit.  
Karkat got out of the blanket and looked at John shyly. "Help me get to the human shower first?"

John smiled and picked Karkat up and off to the bathroom. "You know, you don't have to put human in front. It's just a shower."


	6. Chapter 6

John got the shower ready as Karkat tried stand on his own. John finished and looked at Karkat. He stripped and picked Karkat up. Karkat held onto John and shivered as the water washed over them.

"John, are you really okay with this?" Karkat looked at him.

John looked over Karkat's body, the bruising and slight purple staining. "I don't think he's good for you. I don't know if I am either but I know that I love you."

Karkat hid his face in John's neck and sighed. "You're a fucking idiot."

John chuckled and set Karkat on the floor to start washing him. Karkat purred softly as John spread the soap over him. John kissed his horn gently. Karkat looked at him and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss quickly grew heated and Karkat moved to be straddling John's lap.

"John, I only want you inside me." Karkat whispered against his lips.

John nodded and lay Karkat onto the shower floor. He kissed him deeply as he thrust inside of Karkat. Karkat moaned into the kiss. He held onto John as John thrust roughly into him. John as going all out on Karkat. He wanted to prove himself, make him forget about Gamzee.  
Karkat broke the kiss and panted. He moaned out John's name repeatedly. He whined as John started to stroke his bulge.

"Karkat, let's move in together." John grunted as he thrust deeper.

Karkat looked at him and bit his lip. "W-we can't abandon Ga-ahmzee."

John stopped and looked at Karkat angrily. "Seriously? He's that reason we're having problems right now and you're saying that?"

Karkat was angry now. "He's my moirail, John. I can't just abandon him!" He pushed John off him. "What do you think will happen if I just left him, huh? He'll start fucking killing everyone! He'll probably start with your stupid fucking ass. He'd probably kill you slowly and fuck me and make me watch you fucking die! You want that? You want the last thing you ever fucking see is him fucking me? You want me to fucking watch you die?"

John stood and got out of the shower. "Karkat, I can't handle this. I thought I could but I can't. I thought we could make this work but… but you're both crazy!" John put on his clothes quickly and just left.

Karkat sat there, trying to register what had just happened. Fuck! He fucked up so badly but.. What was he going to do? He had to watch over Gamzee. He had to…

Gamzee went to check on Karkat a few minutes later. Karkat was in tears and Gamzee instinctively went into the shower to pap and shoosh his broken hearted moirail.

"It's okay motherfucker. I motherfucking got you."

Karkat clung to him and whimpered. "Don't ever fucking leave me."


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks passed by with Karkat mopping and cuddling with Gamzee. Gamzee didn't mind the slow progress. At least Karkat was all his now. Kanaya came by to bring food and check on them. She was quite impressed how well Gamzee was taking care of Karkat. He made sure Karkat ate and slept and stayed clean. Gamzee even convinced him to go outside and help him with his sculptures. The time went by quickly for Karkat, like he couldn't keep track of anything.

Before he knew it, it was his wriggling day. Gamzee set up a small party for him with just trolls. He also invited Jade and Rose. The gifts were pretty sweet in Karkat's opinion. They had a lot more thought put into them than he expected. Sollux got him a brand new husktop and offered to transfer everything for him from his old one. Jade made him a constellation projector. Rose and Kanaya made him a journal. Eridan gave him a new set of pajamas with little crabs over them. Terezi made him a plush of crabdad. The party went perfectly. Everyone had fun and Karkat felt like everything was so normal again.

When they left, Karkat hugged Gamzee and smiled. "Thanks Gamzee."

"No motherfucking problem Karbro. Are you ready for my present?" Gamzee smiled.

Karkat raised a brow. "You got me something?"

"Yeah bro. It's outside." Gamzee smiled and led Karkat to the back of the house. HE turned the back lights on and outside was a carving of Karkat and Gamzee's signs surrounded by hearts and diamonds. "You motherfucking like it?"

Karkat stared at it and started crying a bit. He wiped his eyes quickly and looked at Gamzee. "I love it Gamzee." He leaned up and gave Gamzee a quick kiss. Karkat quickly ran inside.

Gamzee smirked and went back inside after turning off the back lights. He locked the doors and started to clean up after the party. This was a good motherfucking day.

Karkat was under his blankets, smiling to himself. Everything was okay. HE was okay. He still had his friends and Gamzee.

His trollian binged and he got up to see what it was. He sat down and opened it up. His eyes widened a bit when he saw John's username lit up with a message.

It was just a simple Happy Wiggling day message but… it made Karkat's heart sink a bit. He closed down trollian and got back into bed. He was not going to let this get to him. HE was NOT going to over think this. HE was NOT going to think about John!

Gamzee was listening to some calming music in his room when Karkat walked in.

"Gamzee.…I need a feelings jam." Karkat was frowning.

Gamzee sat up and patted his bed. "Sure thing Karbro. What's motherfucking bothering you?"

Karkat sat next to him and sighed. "John messaged me on trollian. He only said happy wiggling day but… I don't know…"

Gamzee stiffened. "I think you need to motherfucking tell him to leave you the motherfuck alone. He needs to let you move on. He's already getting with others. It's not-"

"What? He's dating someone already?" Karkat looked at Gamzee in shock.

"Yeah. He told Eridan a week ago that he was going on a motherfucking human date." Gamzee bit his lip, feeling guilty. He didn't mean to tell Karkat until he was really ready to move on.

"You're just telling me now!?" Karkat yelled at him.

Gamzee frowned and pouted like a puppy. "I didn't want to motherfucking upset a bro."

Karkat sighed and hugged Gamzee. "Sorry… and thank you. I guess.. It really was nothing."

Gamzee pet him gently. "You wanna motherfucking cuddle tonight?"

Karkat smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

They lied down and cuddled for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, Karkat went to work and Gamzee stayed home. Gamzee went to his husktop and started trolling John.

terminallyCapricious has started trolling ectoBiologist.

[TG] DON'T EVER TALK TO KARKAT AGAIN.

[TG] If you do

[TG] I WILL BE FORCED

[TG] to take motherfuckin

[TG] ACTION.

terminallyCapricious has ceased trolling ectoBiologist.

John stared at his screen in slight fear. Dang, Karkat wasn't kidding. Gamzee was really on edge.

Karkat came home exhausted. He smiled a bit to Gamzee. "Hey Gam. How was your day?"

"Great motherfucker. I painted a bit. I did laundry and read all your instructions." Gamzee said proudly.

"You also threatened John, didn't you?" Karkat looked up at him.

Gamzee looked a bit shocked then angry. "Did he say-"

"Dave came by the store. He told me to tell you to calm down." Karkat sighed and led Gamzee to the couch. They sat together with Karkat on Gamzee's lap. "Thanks for caring but you shouldn't threaten people."

Gamzee nuzzled him gently. "I just didn't want him to hurt you anymore."

Karkat smiled and kissed Gamzee's cheek. "Thanks, let's go eat now."

Gamzee picked Karkat up and carried him to the kitchen.

Gamzee noticed that Karkat was getting irritated quickly. Well, more so than usual. He could guess why so he went to his favorite store and bought a few things for his bro.

When Karkat came home, he was greeted with a large box with a large purple bow.

Karkat opened it and blushed immediately. "What the fuck is all this shit?!"

Gamzee laughed from the kitchen. "Enjoy motherfucker!"

The box was filled with dildos, vibrators, and other assorted toys for Karkat to enjoy.

Karkat came into the kitchen, still red faced. "What am I supposed to do with all that shit? I don't know what half that shit is fucking for!"

Gamzee smirked. "I can all up and show ya."

Karkat blushed more and turned away. "I don't need any of this shit." He quickly ran back to his room.

He took out a vibrating tentabulge. It was long and purple. It reminded him of Gamzee. Fuck, he was not supposed to get aroused by this. He put the box on the floor and got on the bed himself. He took off his clothes and started to tease his nook. He bit his lip to not make any noise. His bulge slowly came out and wrapped around the vibrator. Karkat turned it on and gasped at the feeling. Oh fuck that felt good. He put the tip of the vibrator by his nook and pushed it into himself. He bit his lip and whined a bit.

Gamzee opened Karkat's door and smirked. "You enjoying yourself mother fucker?"

Karkat gasped andtried to cover himself. "Oh fuck! Knock you asshole!"

Gamzee walked over and pushed the vibrator into him more. Karkat moaned loudly and tried to move his hand away. Gamzee thrust it into Karkat and set it to a higher level. Karkat's back arched and he moaned louder. He panted and whined. "G-Gamzee~"

"You like that? Were you pretending it was me fucking you?" Gamzee smirked and thrust it in deeper.

Karkat started drooling a bit as he nodded. "Ah fuck!"

Gamzee removed his own pants and smirked. "You think you can take both?"

Karkat whined and shook his head. "N-no Gam, please."

Gamzee lined himself up and slowly pushed inside him.

Karkat squirmed and whined but soon that whined turned into cries and screams of pain. "Too much, fuck please stop!"

Gamzee pulled the vibrator out enough to calm Karkat down but he thrust to rest of his bugle into Karkat. "See? Everything is all good Karbro."

Karkat trembled and reached up for comfort. Gamzee complied and nuzzled him. He kissed his cheek and shooshed him gently. When he was okay, Gamzee started thrusting into him. Karkat moaned through his sniffles. Gamzee kissed Karkat as he thrust faster.

The vibrator was still partly inside Karkat and was now pressed against Gamzee's own nook.

"Motherfuck, we should bought this a long time ago." Gamzee moaned into Karkat's ear. Gamzee thrust faster and ground against the vibrator. "You like this? If you want, you can put it in me next time."

The thought made Karkat tighten around him.

"We can do anything you want Karbro. I'll make you all mine~" Gamzee shoved the rest of his bugle into him causing Karkat to scream through his release.

Gamzee smirked and thrust trough Karkat's orgasm. He then pulled out the vibrator and spread Karkat's legs wider, lifting them up for leverage. He started pounding into Karkat with all the force he could without breaking him. Karkat whined and panted. He couldn't talk anymore. He was so far gone. Reached up to hold onto Gamzee. Gamzee leaned down to let him, enjoying the sting of Karkat's nails digging into his back. He picks Karkat up onto his lap and thrust up into him.

Karkat whined and clung to him. How long could he go for? At this rate, he were going to pass out before he finished.

Gamzee dug his nails into Karkat's thighs, causing the skin to break in thin, long streaks. "You're mine Karkat. All mine." He growled and bit into his shoulder as he released deep inside him.

Karkat whimpered at the bit but released a pleased purr when he was filled.

Gamzee eventually lay Karkat down and pulled out. Karkat whined but just curled up on his side. Gamzee looked at the bed and smirked. They were going to need new sheets. He turned off the vibrator and put it on the ground. He lay behind Karkat and spooned with him.

"Sleep Karbro. You need it." Gamzee smirked.

Karkat was already out for the count.

Note: Should I keep going or end it here? You guys decide.


	9. Chapter 9

Gamzee had Karkat on his lap as they watched one of his crappy romcoms. Gamzee didn't really like that movie but it was something he tolerated for his… mate-rail, moir-sprit? He didn't know what they were but Karkat was pailing with him and they still had feeling jams on their blanket pile.

While Gamzee was thinking about that, Karkat started grinding against Gamzee's crotch until his bulge started to react. Gamzee smirked and kissed his neck gently "You getting excited Karbro?" He noticed the romcom had a pailing scene between a low blood and a high blood. This was obviously one of Karkat's newer, R-rated movies.

Karkat blushed and grunted. "I was just getting more comfortable. Don't get any ideas."

He stopped moving now but Gamzee wasn't having any of that. He moved his hands to hold Karkat's hips and started grinding against his plump ass. "Karkat, you got me all excited. I need help."

Karkat shuddered and stood up abruptly. "Fine, but let's make it quick, okay?"

Gamzee smirked and nodded. "Anything you say."

Karkat slowly took off his pants and underwear as Gamzee lowered his. Karkat straddled his hips, his bulge already out and his nook wet. He positioned himself and slowly took Gamzee into his nook. They both moaned. Gamzee took hold of Karkat's hips again as Karkat wrapped his arms around Gamzee's shoulders. Karkat started off slow, working his way firther onto Gamzee's large bulge. He whined as Gamzee pushed him down onto it more. Gamzee kissed over the bite marks he left on Karkat's neck and collarbone. They were healing nicely but they might leave a scar.

Soon Karkat had almost the entire bulge inside him. He panted as he started going faster. "G-Gamzee~"

Gamzee grunted as he started to thrust up into him. Karkat moaned loudly. He clung to Gamzee tightly as he took in more. Karkat panted and moaned Gamzee's name loudly. Gamzee spanked Karkat, making his scream out. Gamzee could tell that Karkat was close. His walls were squeezing Gamzee's bulge tightly. Gamzee swore that Karkat was doing it on purpose. Gamzee flipped them over and started trusting into Karkat hard and fast. Karkat screamed as he dug his nails down Gamzee's clothed back. Karkat closed his eyes tight as he released with a loud "Fuck!"

Gamzee kept going as he thrust faster. Fuck, Karkat's walls were squeezing him so tight. He lifted Karkat's legs up as he pounded into him. He thrust deeper and harder as Karkat whined tiredly. Gamzee thrust a few more times before he released deep into him. Karkat whined and held onto Gamzee.

"Fuck, Gamzee… Take me to the goddamn shower." Karkat panted.

"Sure thing motherfucker." Gamzee pulled out of Karkat and picked him up gently.

Be the confused as fuck rust blood.

You are so confused! You are Tavros and you just saw your ex-matesprit and his moirail pailing! You guess he could do that but… when you said you were leaving, you assumed he'd just wait for you. No one seemed to be pursuing him in that quadrant but you guessed you were wrong. You walked down the street just thinking of what to do next.

Gamzee didn't seem upset when you said you were going to go sailing with Vriska but from the calls you made to the others, he took it really hard. Gamzee didn't even bother to pick up your calls and Karkat cursed you out when you called his house. He moved in with Karkat after that. The others said Gamzee would forget to eat and take care of himself. Apparently Karkat always complained about him but… You didn't think Karkat would… Wasn't he with John?! What did you miss in all that time?

You were going to go take to Dave and John about this. They should have answers.


	10. Chapter 10

John and Dave were a big help to Tavros and even offered him a place to stay until he got a place of his own. He was hoping to stay with Gamzee after reuniting but… well you know.

"So Tavros, what even happened with you and Gamzee?" John asked as he snacked on popcorn.

Tavros hesitated. "W-well… Uh, Vriska asked me to go sailing with her.. She uh needed a-uh 'top notch crew' so I agreed. I told G-Gamzee and he seemed okay. He didn't really uh, say anything… He just… uh, nodded and asked if uh he was going too. I-I had to tell him no… Then he j-just got up and uh, walked away. I-I guess I should have umm asked Vriska?"

"Damn man. That's stupid as shit. I mean, yeah, you should have asked if your boyfriend could go but he also can't just expect you to ask." Dave put in. "I can also see why he was so damn upset. Didn't you and her have a thing?"

"Uhh, y-yeah." Tavros shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I guess he wasn't completely out of it for getting upset… but he should have talked to you about it." John said.

Tavros sighed and nodded. He hadn't thought about that. He was just excited to be asked.

"So what are you gonna do now? Is Karkat like your Kismesis now?" John asked.

Tavros shook his head. "That's not r-really how it uh, works. I guess I could try to win Gamzee back?"

Dave sighed and stood in front of Tavros. "Tav, I'm gonna be honest with you buddy. You don't seem very sure of this. I mean, if I lost Terezi, I wouldn't be here considering fighting for her, I'd be out there, getting her back and I wouldn't stop until we're making out with our clothes off."

"Gross Dave." John chuckled.

Dave shrugged. "It's the truth man. Love isn't something you have to consider or think about. You just do what you feel is right for the other and yourself. You may fight and bitch and complain but you can't think about doing that with anybody but that one person."

Tavros nodded. "Y-you're right. I need to get Gamzee back, a-and if it means that I-uh, h-have to fight against Karkat then I will." He clentched his fists in determination.


	11. Chapter 11

Karkat got a message from Tavros on Trollian saying that he was 'formally challenging him for Gamzee's red quadrant.' Karkat thought it was a joke but then Gamzee came in saying that Tavros wanted to come over. What the fuck was happening now?

"Do you want him to come over?" Karkat asked, staying neutral faced.

"Well we didn't leave on the best of motherfucking moments. Besides, I bet he'd love to know that we got our motherfucking shit together, right?" Gamzee gave a lazy smile.

Karkat sighed. "Fine, whatever."

"Can we have a jam first?" Gamzee asked a bit shyly.

Karkat shut down his husktop and got up. "Sure."

They went to their pile in a separate room and got comfortable in the pile.

Gamzee pulled Karkat close and nuzzled him. "Karbro, what are we?"

Karkat tensed and looked at him. "What do you want us to be? I'm honestly really confused about this too. Are we red or pale. Are… Are you just using me?"

"I'd never use you like that Karkat. I really motherfucking care about you." Gamzee frowned a bit. "I want you in a red way and a pale way… I know that's really motherfucking weird but it's true."

Karkat was trying not to cry and nodded. "Yeah but thats kinda like human love, right?"

Gamzee smiled at that. "Yeah, human love. That's what we got."

".…" Karkat was silent as he hid his face in Gamzee's shirt. It took a while for him to speak. "I human love you Gamzee."

Gamzee grinned and hugged Karkat gently. "I human love you too Karkat."

When Tavros went over the house, Gamzee was in the kitchen cooking and Karkat answered the door wearing Gamzee's shirt. One shoulder was hanging off, showing the bites and hickey's that Gamzee graced his neck with.

"He's in the kitchen." Karkat said as he let Tavros in.

"Uh, thanks." Tavros went into the kitchen and smiled at Gamzee. "H-hey Gamzee."

Gamzee smiled as he put a cover on the pan. "Hey Tav! Long time no motherfucking see." He went over to Tavros to hug him.

Tavros tried to give Gamzee a kiss but he moved away.

"So how was to motherfucking trip?" Gamzee asked, pretending to have not notice.

"Um, it was uh pretty fun. I uh, saw a lot." Tavros smiled. "Um, what's been going on with you?"

"You know, the motherfucking usual. I moved here, started painting, sculpting, falling in motherfucking love." Gamzee looked over to Karkat in the other room.

"Uh, love?" Tavros paled a bit. "Um what a-about us?"

"You ran off with the spider bitch." Gamzee frowned.

"But.." Tavros tried.

"She motherfucking told me you two pailed the first goddamn motherfucking night." Gamzee had a hurt look on his face but he quickly replaced it with a passive one. "It's over Tav. I would have waited if you could have been motherfucking faithful."

Tavros was shocked and a bit mad at Vriska for that but it was true. "I… I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I got my Karbro and he's all I motherfucking need." Gamzee shrugged. "We're in human love."

Tavros blurted out quickly. "He's probably just using you as a rebound from John." He was surprised that he said that without stuttering, but not as surprised as he was when Gamzee slapped him across the face.

"Don't you EVER motherfucking say that AGAIN." Gamzee growled out.

Karkat sense the shift in Gamzee and rushed in, pushing Tavros out of the way. "Gamzee just calm the fuck down. What the fuck happened?" He started shoosh-papping him gently.

Tavros held his cheek and just ran away. He ran out of the kitchen and through the day. How did he think this would work? Of course he wasn't a match for Karkat. Gamzee was too loyal to just switch like that. Fuck!


	12. Chapter 12

Gamzee grunted and growled the rest of the night. Karkat did his best to shoosh pap him. He even got Gamzee onto the couch to snuggle and makeout. Gamzee was a bit rough during their makout session but Karkat didn't mind. He let Gamzee do what he wanted and eventually Gamzee did calm down. Karkat lay over Gamzee in the end and was purring softly.

"Karkat, you're not using me as a rebound, right?" Gamzee asked as he rubbed Karkat's horn gently.

Katkat looked at Gamzee. "Of course not. I chose you over Gamzee. You're my number one priority always. I promised to never abandon you, remember?"

Gamzee smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, I motherfucking remember."

"Good, now let's eat. I'm fucking hungry and you make really good food." Karkat got up and held out his hand for Gamzee.

Gamzee took Karkat's hand and they went to the kitchen. They ate peacefully and cleaned up before going to bed. Gamzee slept in Karkat's bed that night. Karkat didn't complain or make a big deal about it. He knew Gamzee need him.

In the morning, Karkat was awoken by a somewhat confused Kanaya on the phone.

"Kanaya?" Karkat rubbed his eye as he held the phone to his ear.

"Hello Karkat. Have I woken you? Should I call back later?" Kanaya asked softly.

"No it's fine, fuck. What do you want?" Karkat asked irritated.

"Oh, well, I heard that you and Gamzee are in a human type relationship. Do you really think that is a good idea? Considering his past and Tavros is heartbroken." Kananya sighed. "I just don't know if you thought this through fully."

Karkat got out of bed and walked out to the living room block. He didn't want to upset Gamzee with this call. "Okay, listen Kanaya. I thought about this a lot since Gamzee and I… um started this thing. I about it before we even gave it a name. I know Gamzee. He's faithful as fuck and I honestly can't think of anyone I would want to spend every annoying second with. John, I loved him but… I wasn't fully comfortable, you know? At least with Gamzee, I don't have to hold back all the fucking time. Maybe he'll get sick of me or maybe we'll have a fuck ton of god damn wrigglers. I don't now. All I know is, I'm happy."

Kanaya was silent for a long while before sighing. "Yes, alright Karkat. I understand how you feel but if he ever hurts you, I will hunt him down and destroy him."

Karkat shivered a that. "Yeah fine whatever. I gotta go now. Bye." He hung up before she could answer.

Karkat walked back into the room and blushed when he saw Gamzee wide awake and grinning. Fuck, he heard everything.


	13. Chapter 13

Gamzee said you could do this. He said you could top. I'm gonna do it…

Fuck, this was fucking stupid. I've never been inside anyone before. John sure as hell never wanted to do it and Gamzee probably let Tavros do this too… What if I can't make him feel good?

Gamzee was going to be back any minute and I still can't fucking get the nerve to be even the slightest bit okay with this.

I sighed and locked the door to my room for the first time in a long time. I got on my husktop and started looking up troll porn. I felt dirty doing it but maybe, just maybe doing research would help?

Oh, fuck! The first video was… well… would Gamzee even like that? It sure made your bulge ache for attention.

The highblood was tied up doggystyle, gagged and blindfolded; his legs were forced wide with a seperated bar. The lowblood put a vibrator in him and set it on the highest level. The highblood moaned into the gag and struggled in the restraints. The lowblood spanked him with a paddle until the highblood climaxed. That's how the video ended. Apparently they had more with these two. Maybe just one more?

The next video was a continuation of the first. The highblood's gag was moved and he was panting hard and whined. He begged for more. The lowblood praised him with gentle horn rubbing before removing the vibrator. He then proceeded to shoved his bulge deep into the highblood. The higblood screamed in pleasure and thanked his 'master' repeatedly as he was fucked. The lowblood pulled at the highblood's hair as he thrust faster. He started spanking the highblood's already sore ass as he told him to 'cum like the slut he is.' They released together and the video ended.

Fuck, I was jerking it the whole time to the second video. You don't think you'd do that to Gamzee the first time but this might be fun in the future.

I heard Gamzee come home a few minutes after the video ended and call my name. I bit my lip as I released just from the sound of his voice. Now I have a fucking mess to clean up.

AN:

Do you think Karkat can top Gamzee? Or do you think he'll chicken out?


	14. Chapter 14

After cleaning up the mess, Karkat went to greet Gamzee and kissed him gently. "Gamzee, I was thinking… I'd like to try and top."

Gamzee blinked a few times before grinning. "Sure motherfucker. Anything you want."

Karkat blushed a bit. "Okay, I've never topped before so.."

"Don't worry Krabro. I'm sure you'll make me cum a lot." Gamzee kissed him quickly before going to the kitchen to start dinner.

Karkat was as red as a tomato. Fuck.

Later that night, Gamzee was laying in the bed naked waiting for Karkat to start. His bulge was already out. Karkat was between Gamzee's legs, looking very unsure. He blushed and cleared his throat. He began to stroke Gamzee's bulge and licked it gently.

"Gamzee, have you ever… had a bulge in you?" Karkat asked as he looked at Gamzee.

"I've put my own bulge in me." Gamzee laughed a bit embarrassed.

Karkat blushed more. He wasn't expecting that. "Can.. Can I see you do it?"

Gamzee nodded and took his bulge and slowly moved it to his nook. He moaned softly as it entered him.

Karkat blushed and watched him. "Fuck." He stroked his own bulge as he watched.

Gamzee's bulge pushed in and out of himself. He looked at Karkat, watching him stroke himself. Gamzee whined. "Karkat, I want you inside me." He took out his bulge, getting embarrassed of Karkat watching him, and spread his legs more.

Karkat put his bulge to Gamzee's nook and sighed. He looked Gamzee in the eye and pushed in. Gamzee closed his eyes and moaned out Karkat's name. Karkat blushed a bit and started to thrust at a steady pace. He leaned down and kissed Gamzee passionately. Karkat thrust deeper into Gamzee, making him arch his back and moan louder.

Gamzee turned his head to moan out. "Motherfuck, Karkat."

Karkat thrust faster as Gamzee clawed at the sheets. Gamzee had his teeth bared as he moaned louder. He locked his legs around Karkat's waist, pulling him closer. Gamzee was tearing up the sheets. Karkat didn't know Gamzee was so sensitive to being fucked. It turned him on so much. Karkat stroked Gamzee's length as he kept pounding into him. Gamzee growled and arched his back.

Karkat moaned out as he released inside of Gamzee. "Fuck~!"

Gamzee opened up his mouth in a silent scream as he released.

They stayed like that for a second before relaxing and cuddling together. Their bulges retracted and soft purrs and chirps could be heard from both of them.

"You felt motherfucking amazing~" Gamzee nuzzled Karkat.

Karkat blushed and smiled. "You felt amazing too." He purred as they started to doze off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Karkat and Gamzee had been switching potions in bed for a while now. Gamzee loved seeing that side of Karkat.

Tonight, Karkat had Gamzee tied up with a vibrator up his nook. He had Gamzee sucking his bugle. Gmazee was so good at sucking and eating out his nook. Karkat gripped onto Gamzee's horns as leverage while he thrust into his mouth.

"Gamzee, fuck! I-I'm gonna cum!" Karkat bucked into his mouth. He moaned louder when Gamzee snaked his tongue out to tease his nook. "Fuck!"

Karkat came with a loud shout. Gmazee drank up all of Karket's genetic material and panted when Karkat pulled away. Karkat pet Gamzee gently as he purred.

"Gamzee, are you ready for the best part?" Karkat smirked.

Gamzee lay down with his legs spread. "Yeah, motherfucker. I need you in me~ This toy ain't good enough."

Karkat smirked. "How about both then?"

"Motherfuck." Gamzee shuddered at the thought. "Karbro, I think that's too motherfucking much." Gamzee admitted, through it was enticing.

Karkat took out the vibrator. "Fine but you deserve a reward for sucking me off so well. Let's try something new."

Karkat thrust into Gamzee, making him moan out. He then guided Gamzee's large bulge to his own nook and let it slide inside. Karkat moaned along with Gamzee.

"Fuck Karkat~" Gamzee tried getting in deeper.

Karkat shooshed him gently. He started to trust into Gamzee fast and hard. He angled his body to take more of Gamzee into himself. This felt amazing to them. Having both stimulated was overpowering. Karkat already felt close to cumming again. Gamzee wished Karkat had untied him. He wanted to take over and show Karkat how good this could be. Karkat was fighting to hold back. He wanted to make Gamzee cum first. He moved faster and deeper. He was really losing his mind with how good this felt. He was digging his nails into Gamzee's legs.

Gamzee couldn't do much but move his hips in deseration. He was getting close too. He was sure he could cum just from watching Karkat being in pleasure. This show Karkat was putting on and the added pleasure of being fucked while also technically fucking Karkat was getting to be too much. Gamzee growled as he felt his orgasm approaching. Gamzee released when he felt Karkat take in his whole bulge. The scream of pleasure Karkat made was too much from Gamzee. He released deep into Karkat, only to see Karkat release right after him. Fuck, he was pretty sure he fell in love with him all over again.

Karkat lay over Gamzee as their bulges retracted and their breathing tried to get back to normal. He untied Gamzee when he was finally able to move again. They kissed and cuddled and purred as the feeling from their orgasms finally faded.

"Karkat, I motherfucking love you." Gamzee smiled as he caressed his cheek.

Karkat blushed and smiled a bit. "I love you too Gamzee."

AN:

I think I'm going to end this soon.

I may also do another story where Karkat and Tavros fight it out for Gamzee's heart. XD


	16. Chapter 16

Gamzee was lounging in the living room when he got a very interesting text. He sat up with wide eyes. He stared at his phone that was displaying Karkat in the bathroom of his job, fingering himself. It was a pretty awkward angle considering Karkat was trying to take it as he did it.

Suddenly a video message was sent.

"Gamzee~ I need you to come get me-fuck~" Karkat panted and whined. "I-I think I was drugged. My whole body is on fire." The message ended there.

Gamzee stood and grabbed his clubs before running out of the house. He was not going to let anything happen to his Karkat.

When Gamzee got to Karkat's job, there was an older blue blood banging on the door, demanding to enter. Karkat's human boss was on the phone with the police, trying to get them to get over there.

Gamzee walked up behind the blue blood and growled. "What's the motherfucking problem?"

The blue blood looked at Gamzee angrily then he froze. "Ah, a highblood. Sorry if I disturbed you, but there is a lowblood in there and I was hoping to have fun with him. You can have him if you wish."

Gamzee raised his club and glared at him. "That's my matesprit motherfucker." He smashed the club over the blueblood's head. He watched him fall easily and someone screamed in the background. Gamzee kicked his body out of the way and knocked on the door. "Karkat, I'm here."

He heard shuffling and a whine before the lock clicked. Gamzee went in and saw Karkat trembling and panting. He was naked with a light flush all over his body. Gamzee pulled Karkat close and kissed him deeply. Karkat whined but kissed back eagerly. Gamzee pushed Karket against the door. He moved his hand down and was met with Karkat's eager bulge. He stroked it slowly a few times before moving to his nook. He trust two fingers in and out of him quickly.

Karkat moaned loudly, turning his head. "Fuck!"

Gamzee smirked against his neck. "You like that motherfucker?"

Karkat nodded and kissed Gamzee's neck. "Fuck, I want more~"

Gamzee thrust another finger into his nook. Karkat moaned and gripped onto Gamzee's shoulders. "Ga-Gamzee!" Karkat climaxed.

Karkat trembled and held onto Gamzee loosely as he tried to calm down. Gamzee pet him gently and started to clean Karkat and himself up. He kissed Karkat's cheek.

When Gamzee had Karkat dressed and calm, they opened the door to see, not only the police but also a few of their friends, including John and Tavros. John looked angry and Tavros looked like he didn't know how to feel. Karkat hid his face in Gamzee's shoulder.

The police questioned both Gamzee and Karkat before bringing all of them to the hospital. Gamzee was brought to the mental ward as Karkat was bought for a check up and to wait up for the rest of the drug to fade away.

John was with Karkat.

"What are you even doing here?" Karkat asked as he stared at his hands.

"I was walking with Dave and Tavros… We saw the police cars and I got worried." John sighed. "I-I didn't expect that. Do highbloods just want you that bad? Is that why you let Gamz-"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. The guy drugged me and wanted to rape me! Gamzee actually cares about me and we are happy!" Karkat glared at John.

"You weren't happy with me?" John looked offended.

Karkat gripped the sheets. "I was but… I thought it was what I wanted and so I was happy. I wanted to get human married and adopt some human kids or maybe a wiggler if you were okay with it."

"Then why was Gamzee more important than me?" John looked at John seriously.

Karkat was silent for a while before speaking. "Because I need him. I take care of him and he takes care of me, emotionally. I can't talk to you about certain things. Being in a human relationship is a lot harder when you don't know how to fucking confide in the person you're with. I wanted to talk to you but it didn't feel right. I wanted to change our relationship but I got scared that I'd drive you away and I had to always think about what fucking thing could go wrong if I tried. I fucked everything up anyway. I always fuck things up."

John sighed and looked away. "Okay Karkat. Maybe we just weren't meant to work out… It was good while it lasted though." John got up and went to hug Karkat gently. "We can at least be friends, right?"

Karkat tensed but soon relaxed and hugged him back. "Yeah, sure asshat."


	17. Chapter 17

Gamzee was pacing the room as he waited to be released. He needed to see if Karkat was alright. He growled and banged on the door. "Let me out motherfuckers!"

A buzz came from a speaker and Tavros' voice sounded. "Th-they need you to calm down G-Gamzee. You ah.. You almost killed that guy."

"I didn't kill him on motherfucking purpose. Karkat wouldn't have liked that." Gmazee glared at a camera in the corner.

Dave's voice sounded next. "Well you ain't gotta worry about Karkat. John's with him."

Gamzee stilled and bared his teeth. "LET ME THE MOTHERFUCK OUT!"

"Woah, calm the fuck down. They said they're gonna bring Karkat in later to see you. They just gotta make sure he's okay." Dave said before the doctor took the mic.

"Mister Makara. Please calm down. Mister Vantas is being cared for by our best troll doctors and the human with him is just there to make sure everything is alright. We will bring Mister Vantas to you as soon as the drugs wear off." The doctor explained.

Gamzee growled and ripped the camera from the wall. "LET ME OUT NOW MOTHERFUCKERS!"

It took about an hour for Karkat's system to fully get rid of whatever the blueblood drugged him with. In that time, the doctors had no idea what was happening in that room. There was banging, tearing, screaming and they're pretty sure Gamzee knew where the door was now.

Karkat was brought down and spoke into the mic. "Hey, fuckface. Calm down, they need to let me in."

Gamzee could be heard growling. "Get down here now!"

Karkat muttered a 'fuck you' before telling them to let him in and to close the door as fast as they can.

Gamzee tried to get out when Karkat got into the room but Karkat was able to hold him back long enough for them to close the door.

"Hey! Oh my gog, what the fuck did you do to this place?" Karkat looked around and cursed repeatedly. Whatever padding they had on the walls were ripped off and the door was dented badly. It looked like Gamzee was very close to getting it open.

"I need to get the fuck out of here!" Gamzee sounded a bit panicked but more angry.

"Let's just calm down, okay? I need a feelings jam and so do you." Karkat got the wall padding and made a pile for them to sit on. "Get your clown ass over here."

Gamzee reluctantly went over and sat with Karkat.

Karkat got onto his lap and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry I scared you and thanks for not killing that guy."

Gamzee paced his hands on Karkat's hips and let out a shaky sigh. "I knew you would get mad if I killed him."

Karkat laughed a bit. "I was worried when they took you away. What happened?"

"They put me in here. Told me you were with the John human." Gamzee gave him a little glare.

Karkat rolled his eyes. "John just sat in a chair… We agreed to be friends though. He's glad I'm happy."

Gamzee seemed to relax at that. "That's good to motherfucking hear."

Karkat nuzzled him gently. "Why did they bring Tavros here?"

"He was still listed as my matesprit… I gotta motherfucking change that." Gamzee kissed Karkat's neck, causing him to purr.

"Yeah, I gotta add you as mine." Karkat started massaging Gamzee's scalp, getting a satisfied sigh.

Gamzee relaxed fully. "Let's get motherfucking married~"

Karkat smiled and kissed Gamzee gently.

The mic buzzed. "If you're done being gross, they'll let you out now." Fucking Dave.

Karkat blushed and cursed as Gamzee laughed. "Motherfucking miracles~"

A/N:

This is the end guys! I'm gonna list it as complete but if you want more let me know. I'll try to add any loose ends I may have missed.


	18. Chapter 175 EXTRA

Karkat glared at Tavros as they stood in an open field. HE had his sickles out while Tavros held his lance.

"Are we really going to fucking do this? Even if you win, Gamzee isn't going back to you. You're just a slut in his eyes." Karkat rolled his eyes.

Tavros flinched a bit but glared at Karkat. "You aren't good enough for hi-"

"What and you are? You fucking think that he deserves a lowblood troll that'll cheat on him the first night he's away? Is that what he fucking deserves?" Karkat yelled.

Tavros loosened his grip on his weapon and looked ashamed. "N-no but uh… He was m-my matesprit!"

"Yeah and you fucking betrayed him you fucking idiot. You fucked up and you think he would just brushed it off like nothing as soon as he saw you. You thought that Gamzee was still some doped up, love sick woof beast but no! He got clean and smartened the fuck up. You hurt him and didn't even bother to come see him about it! You fucked Vriska then just left! Like what the actual fuck? Are you that god damn stupid? You must feel like shit now, huh? You come back and he's moved on and where's Vriska? She fucked off to god knows where, laughing that she left you hurt and alone! I would have felt sorry for you, I might have even given a fuck, if it weren't for the fact that you were a cheating, asshole! Fuck you Tavros!" Karkat ranted.

Tavros tightened his grip on his weapon and just charged at Karkat. Karkat blocked the lance with one sickle and tried to hit Tavros with the other. Tavros dodged it while Karkat stepped in his lance for leverage. Karkat swung around, pushing himself away while the other sickle cut Tavros' arm.

"Tavros, let's make this quick. Gamzee's waiting at home and he's making my favorite food." Karkat sighed.

Tavros glared at him. "Will uh y-you shut up? How does Gamzee-ah put up with you?"

Karkat smirked. "He's glad I don't stutter like a fucking wiggler."

Tavros charged for him again and Karkat ducked up it and cut Tavos across his chest. Tavros cursed and pressed his hand against the wound.

"Just give up Tavros. You don't love Gamzee, just admit it. Fuck." Karkat sighed.

"H-how would y-you know?" Tavros frowned.

"If you loved him, truly loved him, you would have let him the fuck go. Like how I did with Terezi! He's happy! I make him happy! Just be happy for him and get the fuck over it!" Karkat glared at him. "When you love someone, you don't take away the thing that makes them fucking happy. Why do you think I haven't killed you? If I killed you, Gamzee would get upset. I don't want that you fucking idiot." He sighed and dropped his sickles. "He wants to be your friend Tavros. Isn't that enough?"

Tavros glared at Karkat for a long time before charging at him again. Karkat dodged and tripped Tavros before picking up his sickles.

"Tavros… Just stop. If you try to kill me again, I will end you. I don't want to but if you make this a life or death thing, I will be the one to come out alive. See you later fuckass."

Tavros stared at Karkat from the ground as he left. He was useless. He sighed and started to cry. He really lost Gamzee.

A/N:

If you were leaving responses on my chapters, check your PM's I responded and wanted feed back XD


	19. Chapter 1795 EXTRA?

A/N: Just clarifying the John and Eridan thing I mentioned a while before.

John had been talking to Eridan a lot. They seemed to have bounded on a very bro level. John knew Eridan knew his pain when he broke up with Karkat and they talked about it, hashed it out and bounded.

They hung out as bros and John even told Eridan about the blind dates he was going on. Eridan was really supportive and urged him to date until he found the right person. John guessed they were moirails in troll speak but he just said they were bros.

One night, during their bros night with Dave, Eridan and John got super drunk. Eridan broke down crying, saying he was happy to have a pale friend like him. He thanked John and soon John was crying too. He didn't know why but he was.

They woke up the next morning in each other's arms. They scrambled away from each other and looked around.

Dave walked in drinking some AJ. "Finally you cry babies woke up. We aren't drinking together ever again. That was the saddest, most uncool night ever."

John and Eridan looked at each other and started laughing.


End file.
